Between the Lines
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Merida has been on Earth for a while after falling to the Earth through the time stream and landing in 2010. She is looking for the one man who had ended it all so long ago. But when she is working for Van Statten things tend to get a little heated. Starts in Season 1 Episode 6 Dalek and goes through the rest of the season. Part 1 of the Warrior Witch Series.
1. Not Easy Dealing With Van Statten

Between The Lines

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Merida has been on Earth for a while after falling to the Earth through the time stream and landing in 2010. She is looking for the one man who had ended it all so long ago. But when she is working for Van Statten things tend to get a little heated. Starts in Season 1 Episode 6 Dalek and goes through the rest of the season. Part 1 of the Warrior Witch Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I do own Merida though.

Authoress Note: Welcome to my brand new OC story. Another Witch story. :) I cannot believe how well my other series is doing so far. I just hope that you all like this series. :) This Series is called the Warrior Witch Series. This will start in Season 1, but a little bit further than what the last one was. This will be starting in Dalek and it is going to be a lot different than the last time that I wrote Dalek in The Last of Her Kind. There will be a lot more going on. If you want to check out the other Witch Series that I have out there it is called Last of the Witches Series. I hope that you enjoy this that is for sure. I have a lot planned for this one. This first story might not be as long as the first one that I had done for the Last of the Witches. This one is certainly going to have a different feel to it that is for sure. I think that you are going to love this series as much as you liked the last one. You will be finding out probably in this story a lot more about the Witch Race. Merida is going to be a lot different than Artemis/Gwendalyn. Because she isn't going to be of royal blood. I thought one of royal blood was enough. Also this is not a spin off. Perhaps there will be a spin off, but I do not know just yet. It depends on how good this story goes.

I know that information of Merida needs to be told and here it is. Merida is 5'4, thin, has platinum blonde hair, and grey-blue eyes. Since she works for Van Statten she has to dress fairly professionally. Which is going to be a pet peeve with her. Her human name that she goes by when she is on Earth is Alexys. There will be things that You will also get to see things that are pretty much way different than what was in my Last of the Witches Series. I might do a spin off that deals with whatever OC's that I come up with for Doctor Who. But that probably won't show up for a little bit. Probably not until six months or a year of writing for Doctor Who. But who knows.

Without further ado I hope that you like this very first chapter of Between the Lines. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

Not Easy Dealing With Van Statten

A woman sat in front of a computer typing something out. Another order for the boss man. Another alien artifact that the boss wanted. For owning the internet he had a lot of money. He always wanted new items. The latest item that he had bought was something that was actually living. She had a weird feeling about the last item that he had bought. But she couldn't say anything. He had given her a place to call her own and something to do with herself. But being there for two years was way too long of living here in Utah, USA. And working for the man that she worked for well… it wasn't easy. He made her dress in the worst clothing that didn't feel right on her. She was more of a jeans and t-shirt type of person. Not a professional person. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back into a bun and her side swiped bangs hung over her eyes.

Adam came into the room. "Did you order that latest thing for Mr. Van Statten?" He asked looking at her.

The woman looked at Adam. Her grey-blue eyes were tired looking. She rubbed her face. "Yes, it should be here soon."

Adam smiled. "Good that's good."

"Yes." The woman said softly.

Adam nodded his head. He knew that she was a hard worker. He just didn't like the fact that Van Statten always berated her for when something went wrong. He always treated her badly and she ignored it. It was like she put up with it. He couldn't understand it. Not in the least bit. "Van Statten wanted to see those items and you have to come with, Alexys."

Alexys let out a sigh. "Okay." She said getting up from her seat grabbing the box that held the items that were bought by both her and Adam. She handed him the box over and followed him out of the room. Hopefully today wouldn't be the day that Mr. Van Statten would berate her again.

DWDWDW

Alexys stood on the opposite side of Adam who was busy showing the last item that they had bought.

"And this is the last." Adam said placing it down very carefully onto the desk.

Van Statten of course was disappointed with the first nine items that they had bought which looked bad on both Adam and Alexys. They both worked very very hard to keep themselves from getting their minds wiped of everything including of who they were.

"Paid eight hundred thousand for it."

"What does it do?" Van Statten asked looking at Adam like he was a new recruit even though he had been there for some time. He took it from him.

Two people came in with Goddard.

Alexys looked up and saw that it was a man and a girl. Alexys blinked a few times. She could feel that he wasn't of the planet. He had a familiar presence around him that she felt she knew. Who ever he was well, that was something that she was willing to wait for.

"See the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something… maybe fuel." Adam told him pointing out the tubes that were located on the side.

Alexys closed her eyes. Of course he would say something like that. Of course she never told him what it was. But then again it wasn't her place to tell him.

The man that had come in with Goddard looked at Adam like he had grown another head. "I really wouldn't do that." He said to Van Statten.

"Shut it." Goddard told him seething. She still couldn't understand of how someone had gotten through. 50 some floors under almost 60 floors underground.

The man looked at her and turned his attention back to Van Statten. "Really. That's wrong." He tried again.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked looking at the man like it was now a concern.

Alexys bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Humans sometimes they really didn't know what they had in their hands some of the time.

The man shook his head. "No. It just looks silly."

Guns were pointed at him clicking their safeties.

Van Statten held up his index finger.

Alexys let out the breath that she had been holding.

The man held his hand out for the item.

Van Statten stood up slowly and handed it over to him.

The man took it from him. "You just need to be…" He ran his fingers lightly over the top of it. "Delicate." He looked up with a smile. It had been a long time since he had seen one of these. He played it a little bit more making a beautiful tune that he knew well. A tune that he never really had forgotten.

Alexys felt her breath hitch. No, it couldn't be. Not what she had played years ago. No. She shook her head at the thought. She mentally scolded herself for believing in such a thing.

"It's a musical instrument." He said in wonder.

"And it's a long way from home." The man said sadly. He felt the little grooves of a name written in another language long forgotten of the name that was on it.

The woman that was with him gave a concerned look. Why did he sound so sad?

"Here, let me." Van Statten said taking it from the man. He ran his fingers over it harshly and it didn't make a sound.

"I did say delicate." He said softly.

He continued trying and got a sound out of it, but it didn't sound as pretty as it did when the man had played it.

"It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision."

He tried again and got a soft tune to come out of it. Granted not as good as the man's but it was better than what it was before.

"Very good. Quite the expert." The man said with a smile.

"As are you." Van Statten said with a smile. He tossed it to the side.

The man's eyes widened when he saw the platinum blonde haired woman react catching it in her hands.

"Who are you?" Van Statten demanded. He wanted to know who had gotten in here without being noticed.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" The man said looking back at Van Statten.

Alexys's eyes went wide. No, how did he come here? Oh no no no this was not good. He didn't need to know that she was here. Not after so long of not seeing one another. She had been told that he was dead And it felt in her heart that he had died. There was no way that he was standing before her.

"Like you don't know! Hidden away. This is the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." The Doctor said like it was a normal thing for him to do, in this case which it very much was. He had gone on many trips like this before and it always happened.

"How did you get in." Van Statten said moving around Adam. "53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice." He looked at her. "She's rather pretty."

"She's gonna smack you if you call her 'she'!" The woman next to the Doctor said to him narrowing her eyes at Van Statten.

Alexys shook her head. This was going to be a rather long night that was for sure.

"She's English! Hey, Little Lord Fauntleroy! Got you a girlfriend." Van Statten said not even looked back at Adam.

Alexys moved and patted him on the shoulder. "Ignore him." She said softly.

"I believe I wasn't talking to you Scottish."

Alexys stiffened. "Sorry sir."

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten."

"And who's he when he's at home?" The woman asked looking at Adam.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet."

"No one OWNS the internet." The woman said shaking her head.

Van Statten nodded his head. "Let's keep the whole world thinking that way."

"So you're just an expert in everything?" The Doctor asked him. "Except anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet I captured you. Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The Cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"You want to see it?"

"Blimey! You can smell the testosterone." The woman said shaking her head.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down."

Goddard nodded her head.

He moved around them and headed towards the door. "You, English, look after the girl. Good and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you do." He said looking over at Adam. "And you, Doctor With No Name, come and see my pet." He nodded his head proudly like he knew more than what the Doctor knew right at that moment.

Alexys put the instrument into her pocket of her black blazer that she wore. Then slipping it off of her shoulders revealing a blue button up blouse and white camisole underneath it.

"Hey, you Scottish."

Alexys looked up. "Yes, sir?" She asked tucking her side swiped bangs behind her ear.

"You're coming with us."

Alexys placed her blazer down and followed them out.

DWDWDW

Van Statten led the Doctor, Goddard, and Alexys to the cage. "We've tried everything. The creatures has… shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside." He said entering the code to enter the cage.

The door opened behind them.

"Inside? Inside what?"

Simmons walked up to them. "Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down, the Metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

Alexys looked confused. What was this thing that Van Statten had? The only thing that she could think of that was covered by metal was a Dalek and those were long gone thanks to someone ending the time war.

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out its real name."

"Here, you'd better put these on." Simmons said offering the Doctor a pair of gloves. "The last guy that touched it… burst into flames."

"I won't touch it then." The Doctor said going to the door.

Goddard smirked.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me."

Alexys watched the Doctor go into the cage.

Van Statten stepped away. "Don't open that door until we get a result." He said.

Alexys moved towards the monitor that showed surveillance footage from the cage. It was dark in there. She couldn't understand why the Doctor would want to go in there.

"_Look I'm sorry about this. Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor."_

"_Doc-tor?" _

Alexys backed away in shock. She remembered that voice very well. That droning voice. Her heart pounded inside of her chest. No not that. Not a Dalek. Those creatures were supposed to be dead like the time lords, but here was the Doctor in the cage with a Dalek. She shook her head to keep those memories at bay. She didn't want those evil memories to come back and haunt her. She was already haunted enough.

"_Impossible." The Doctor said in shock._

"_THE Doctor?" _

_The lights came on._

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

_The Doctor ran to the door. He pounded on it. "Let me out!" _

Alexys ran to the door and tried to figure out what the buttons were to open the cage back up.

"You open that door you'll be fired Scottish."

"_Exterminate!"_

"Sir, it's gonna kill him." Goddard said.

"It's talking." Van Statten said with a smile.

Alexys thought about it. She could just… no she couldn't. She couldn't do that. Screw it she was going to get that door open not caring if she lost her job or not.

"_You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!"_

"_It's not working! Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The Great Space Dustbin. How does it feel?"_

"_Keep back!"_

"_What for? What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill…. then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing. What the hell are you here for?"_

"_I am waiting for orders."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders."_

"_Well you're never gonna get any. Not ever."_

"_I demand orders!"_

"_They're never gonna come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire, the entire Dalek race wiped out in one second."_

"_You lie."_

"No he doesn't." Alexys whispered making sure that no one heard her.

"_I watched it happen. I MADE it happen!"_

"_You destroyed us?"_

"_I had no choice."_

"_And what of the time Lords?"_

"_Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last Time War. Every one lost."_

"_And of the Witches?"_

"_Dead… "_

"_And the coward survived." _

"_Oh, and I caught you little signal… help me… poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cos there's no one else left."_

"_I am alone in the Universe."_

"_Yep."_

"_So are you. We are the same."_

"_We're not the same, I'm not… No wait. Maybe we are. You're right, yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cos I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate."_

_Screams ripped from the Dalek. "Have pity!"_

"_Why should I? You never did."_

Alexys closed her eyes.

"Get him out." Van Statten ordered his soldiers.

"_Help me!" _

The security bursted into the room and grabbed the Doctor.

Alexys gripped her hands tightly into fists. Nope that wasn't going to happen. She moved quickly slamming the two soldiers heads together holding the Doctor together and put her hand on the other shocking him with red light.

The Doctor turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

Her grey-blue eyes locked with his blue ones. She smiled a small smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No, you can't be."

Alexys stuck her hands in her pockets. "Well… I am." She said with a small smile. "You really thought that my kind was dead. That's where you're wrong." She shook her head. "I've always hoped that a Time Lord would still be alive."

"Who are you?" He questioned softly.

"Another time." She said as her boss came back into the room.

"Who did this?" Van Statten demanded.

Alexys looked away from him.

"The lift now."

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard, Alexys and the security guards that hadn't gotten hurt by Alexys stepped into the lift.

"The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside." The Doctor said looked at Van Statten.

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked looking at the Doctor. He wanted to know what else this Doctor knew.

"A nightmare."

Alexys shivered. She remembered what was inside of the armour. It scared her half to death when she fought against them.

"It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered, every single emotion was removed except hate."

Van Statten was impressed. "Genetically engineered… by whom?"

"Does it really matter sir?" Alexys asked looking at him.

"I don't think I was talking to you Scottish."

Alexys looked down at the ground.

"By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world, you'd like him." The Doctor said jabbing at him.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years, sold at a private auction moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" Goddard asked looking at him.

Alexys shook her head. These humans had no idea what was going on. They didn't know what that thing was capable of. How much that pepperpot would want to kill the Doctor and how much it would want to kill her if it found out that she was there.

"Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

"Records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands, burnt in its crater for nearly three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must've gone insane."

"Must've fall through time. The only survivor."

"You talked about a war?"

"The Time War. The final battle between three races. My people, the Witch Race, and the Dalek Race."

"But you survived too." Van Statten said looking at the Doctor.

"Not by choice."

"This mean that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth, Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence."

The security grabbed the Doctor.

"Not this again." Alexys said grabbing the two guards that had grabbed the Doctor and shocked them with red light.

"What's this?" Van Statten said looking at her with wide eyes.

Alexys could care less about what she had done.

The Doctor looked at Alexys with wide eyes. "What have you done?"

Alexys felt a needle go into her neck and she felt dizzy.

The Doctor grabbed onto her. "What did you do to her?" The Doctor growled out snapping at Van Statten.

"For two years I had an alien working for me. Oh wondrous news." He said with a smile. "We're taking them to the cage."

The Doctor looked at the now passed out platinum blonde haired woman that was in his arms. Who was she really? He couldn't wait to find out who she was, but right now they were both in trouble. He didn't know what to expect when they went to the cage, but it wouldn't end well for them that was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first Chapter of Between the Lines. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope that Alexys is different than Gwendalyn. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**Van Statten had the Doctor chained up against a rack and stripped down to his torso. He also had Alexys chained up. "Now, smile!" He runs a scan over the Doctor's chest.**

**The Doctor moans grimacing in pain. **

**Van Statten's eyes went wide. "Two hearts! Binary vascular system." He said in glee. "Oh, I am so going to patent this." He turned his attention to the woman that was still knocked out. "Lets see what kind of heart she has."**

"**So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it." The Doctor said looking at him. He was trying to keep Van Statten from getting to Alexys. As far as he was concerned Van Statten didn't need to know what kind of hearts witches had.**

"**This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk, you have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Rosewell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian Crater and do you know what they found."**

**The Doctor looked at him angrily, but he couldn't help, but wonder what they had found. **

"**The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course, no need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?" He questioned with a smirk.**

I hope that you enjoyed the taste of the next chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and I will be updating soon. Until next time.


	2. Anger Gets the Best of Us

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Between the Lines. I know it may seem like Alexys doesn't have a backbone. There is a reason why. She is afraid of being kicked out. She needs to constantly have something to do. This chapter was a bit hard to write this chapter because I didn't want it to match The Last of Her Kind. Alexys is different. I hope that I am able to point that out in this story. Without further ado chapter 2. Allons-y!

**Chapter 2**

Anger Gets The Best of Us

Van Statten had the Doctor chained up against a rack and stripped down to his torso. He also had Alexys chained up. "Now, smile!" He runs a scan over the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor moans grimacing in pain.

Van Statten's eyes went wide. "Two hearts! Binary vascular system." He said in glee. "Oh, I am so going to patent this." He turned his attention to the woman that was still knocked out. "Lets see what kind of heart she has."

"So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it." The Doctor said looking at him. He was trying to keep Van Statten from getting to Alexys. As far as he was concerned Van Statten didn't need to know what kind of hearts witches had.

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk, you have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Rosewell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian Crater and do you know what they found."

The Doctor looked at him angrily, but he couldn't help, but wonder what they had found.

"The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course, no need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?" He questioned with a smirk.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species, that creature in your dungeon is better than you."

Alexys's eyes slowly began to flutter open. She was so drowsy. Why was she so drowsy?

Van Statten smirked at what the Doctor had said. "In that case, I will be true to myself and continue." He said walking back over to the scanner.

"Listen to me, that thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!"

Van Statten ran the scan again.

The Doctor writhed in pain against his manacles.

Alexys groaned finally waking up from the sedative.

"But it's woken up! It knows I'm here! It's gonna get out! Van Statten, I swear no one on this base is safe! No one on this planet!"

He does the scan again.

The Doctor flew his head back in pain.

Alexys's head shot up. "Stop it!" She yelled her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

Van Statten looked over at her and turned the scanner towards her. "Now sleeping beauty is now awake." He said with a sickening smile.

"I wouldn't use that on me if I were you." Alexys said with narrowed eyes.

"_Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!" Bywater said over the intercom._

Van Statten looked away from Alexys. He didn't have a chance to even use it on her. He was upset that he couldn't even figure out what she was.

The Doctor looked up sweating. "Release me if you want to live. Release her as well." He said wearily.

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard, Alexys and his security guards entered Van Statten's office from the lift.

The Doctor placed his hands on the table. "You've got to keep it in that cell."

"_Doctor, it's all my fault." Rose told him._

"_I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." Bywater told the Doctor._

"That won't work." Alexys said looking at them on the screen.

_Rose looked in confusion. "Sorry and how do you know that."_

"I've fought them before. Dalek's are geniuses. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." Alexys crossed her arms. "And if I am right it will be out of there quick."

"_Open fire!" Bywater yelled._

_Guns went off firing at the Dalek._

"Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!" Van Statten yelled.

"Rose get out of there!" The Doctor yelled.

Alexys turned her attention to Van Statten. Her grey blue eyes narrowed. "How about you shut up."

"You are on the payroll."

Alexys held up her hand and it began to glow red. "You seriously are going to argue about that at this moment?" Her voice was harsh with her Scottish accent. "That thing is a killer."

The Doctor looked at her in shock. It was a switch in moods from whom he had met before. She was colder. Harsher. What was this about?

Van Statten swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was scared of her, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Good." She snipped out. Her hand stopped glowing.

"_Abandoning the cage, sir." Bywater told them._

Goddard was logging into the computer.

Van Statten, The Doctor, and Alexys looked over Goddard shoulder as she typed.

Goddard rubbed her face. This was bad. "We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's raiding the entire power supplies for the whole of Utah."

"Not unsurprising there." Alexys said shaking her head.

"It's downloading." The Doctor said in disappointment that Van Statten had stopped him from killing it.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten asked slightly scared of what the Dalek was doing.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down." Goddard told him.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire Internet. It knows everything." The Doctor said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Alexys turned and glared at Van Statten. "Are you happy with what you have caused?"

"Sir, the cameras in the vault have gone down." Goddard told him. She rubbed her face. This was something that she hadn't been expecting it.

"We've only got emergency power, it's eaten everything else, you've got to kill it now!" The Doctor said turning his attention to Van Statten and he wasn't lying. It needed to die and now.

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately."

Alexys shook her head and moved herself away from the computer. It didn't matter what they did that thing was healed. She couldn't help, but wonder how it healed. She closed her eyes as she heard the guns firing and the thumping of people falling one by one dying.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it!" Van Statten yelled at Goddard.

"It's killin em!" Goddard said looking at him. How could he just not be affected by this?

"They're dispensable, that Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork? Do you hear me? Do you hear me?"

Goddard showed the Doctor a map of the base on the computer. "That's us right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." She said pointing out the things that he needed to know.

"This museum of yours, have you got any alien weapons?"

Alexys looked at him. "Yes, lots of them. The Dalek is in the way though."

"We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there." Van Statten said looking at them.

Alexys shook her head. "Adam is down there."

"Leaving everyone else trapped? Rose is down there too. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?" The Doctor hissed at him.

Van Statten stood up.

"I suggest you sit your ass down." She hissed at him. "You are no longer part of the solution. You are the one that caused the problem."

Van Statten sat back down not wanting to anger the platinum blonde haired woman.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the computer screen. "It's got to go through this area. What's that?"

"Weapons Testing." Goddard told him.

"Give guns to lawyers, technicians, anyone. Everyone. Only then you got a chance of killing it. " He told her the cold hard truth.

Goddard nods and gets up.

The Doctor took her place.

Alexys moved towards Van Statten. She shoved his chair out of the way with him on it and pulled a new chair over so she could be in front of the computer.

"I thought you were the great expert Doctor." Van Statten said looking over at the man.

The Doctor ignored what Van Statten had said.

"If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek."

Alexys scoffed. "I would stop while you're ahead Mr. Van Statten." She bit out.

"It must be willing to negotiate, there must be something it needs, everything needs something."

"What's the nearest town?" The Doctor asked looking up.

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One milion."

"All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature, that's all it needs."

"But why would it do that?"

"Are you really that daft?" Alexys asked looking at him. She couldn't help, but wonder why this human wasn't getting it through his thick skull.

"Because it honestly believe they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose." The Doctor snapped.

Alexys looked at the computer. "They are all in place." She told the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded his head. "The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot."

"_Thank you Doctor, but I think I know how do fight one single tin robot. Positions!" _

Alexys shook her head. "Idiots." She muttered under her breath.

Goddard looked over at the Doctor. "We've got vision."

The Doctor stood up. "It wants us to see."

"Always one thing that the Daleks love. Death and carnage and love making others watch." Alexys said crossing her arms. She looked away seeing all of those bodies falling onto the ground dead.

Van Statten cleared his throat. "Perhaps it's time for a new strategy, maybe we should consider abandoning this place."

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Goddard told him fairly upset with him.

"You said you could seal the vault." The Doctor said looking at him.

"Yes. It was designed to be a bunker. In the event of nuclear war, steel bulkheads."

"Don't even think about it." Alexys snapped. "I'll do it."

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive." Goddard said.

"We've got emergency power, we can reroute that to the bulkhead doors."

"We'd have to bypass the security codes, that would take a computer genius."

Van Statten looked at Alexys and saw that she was already starting. "We have two…"

The Doctor looked at Alexys. "You want to help?"

Alexys looked up from what she was doing. "Yes, I don't feel like getting killed by a Dalek today."

"Sir." Goddard said looking at her boss.

The three of them looked to see what Goddard was talking about.

"_I shall speak only to the Doctor."_

The Doctor straightened up in his seat. "You're gonna get rusty."

"_I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me."_

"What's your next trick?"

"_I have been searching for the Daleks."_

"Yeah, I saw. Downloading the internet." He stands up and walks around the table. "What did you find?"

"_I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes."_

"And?"

"_Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?" _

"You're just a soldier without commands."

"_Then I shall follow the primary order, the Dalek instinct to destroy! To conquer!"_

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see? It's all gone. Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"_Then what should I do?"_

"Alright then. If you want orders… follow this one. Kill yourself."

"_The Daleks must survive!"_

"The Daleks have failed!" The Doctor yelled angrily. "Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the Universe of your filth, why don't you just die?"

"_You would make a good Dalek."_

Alexys's eyes went wide. Yes, he would, but what would that make her? Would it too make her a Dalek as well?

The screen had gone blank.

The Doctor was dumbstruck. He hadn't realized that he sounded so much like a Dalek at that moment. He closed his eyes. "Seal the vaults."

Alexys turned and began her work on the computer. Her fingers flying across the keyboards.

The Doctor sat across from her. He began to type quickly as well.

"I can leech the power off the ground defences. Feed it to the bulkheads. It's been a while since I have to do something like this." She said as she typed faster. She was good with technology, but she didn't trust Van Statten to do it. After all he had proved how stupid he actually was.

The Doctor looked up at her. "You are enjoying this?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." She said, as she continued to work.

"Doctor, she's still down there." Goddard said.

"That means Adam is still with her. I hope." Alexys said looking up at Goddard.

Goddard nodded her head.

The Doctor called her phone. "Where are you?" He asked her. "You've got to keep moving, the vault's being sealed off, bulkhead level 46." He continued to type on the computer as he talked to her. "I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run."

Alexys finished typing. "Got it, Doctor. I've got power to the bulkheads."

"The Dalek's right behind them." Goddard confirming their fears.

"Doctor… we can't wait. I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing."

The Doctor looked at Alexys.

"Doctor… please you've got to close the bulkheads."

The Doctor closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was stuck in this spot. He knew that this was for the greater good. He was going to have to seal them. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He hit the enter key.

Alexys closed her eyes knowing that it was probably hard on him. She kept an eye on her screen.

The Doctor was looking at the screen that showed them running.

"The vault is sealed." Alexys said looking at him.

The Doctor leaped out of his seat. "Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?"

Alexys brought her hands up to her mouth she hoped that the girl that was with him had gotten through.

The Doctor lowered his head. She hadn't made it. Not the way that he had wanted to. He tore the earpiece off of his ear. "I killed her."

Alexys got up from her spot and moved towards the Doctor.

"I'm sorry." Van Statten said.

The Doctor turned sharply towards him. "I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell. But you stopped me."

"It was the prize of my collect!"

"Oh come off it!" Alexys said turning and glaring at him.

"Your collecting? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose?"

Van Statten kept silent.

"Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore. To be part of something greater."

"Not to become something that isn't great." Alexys said crossing her arms.

Van Statten stood up. "Exactly! I wanted to touch the star!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Van Statten. "You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground underneath tons of sand and dirt. And label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get!"His face went from angry to sad. "And you took her down with you." He shook his head. "She was nineteen years old."

Van Statten couldn't say anything. He knew that this was all his fault.

Alexys turned when the lift doors opened.

Adam came running into the room.

The Doctor turned onto him. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind!"

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam snapped back.

Alexys turned and smacked him upside the back of the head. "I am the one that closed the bulkheads."

Adam looked at her with wide eyes. Why would she be the one to seal the bulkheads?

The screen came to life.

"_Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies."_

Alexys walked towards the keyboards.

The Doctor took a few steps towards the screen. He was relieved that she was alive. "You're alive."

"_Can't get rid of me." Rose said softly._

"I thought you were dead."

"_Open the bulkhead!"_

"_Don't do it!"_

"_What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"_

Alexys looked at him and saw his expression. She held her finger over the return button.

"I killed her once." The Doctor said looking at Van Statten. "I can't do it again."

Alexys hit the key to open the bulkheads.

"What do we do now? You bleeding hearts, what the hell do we do?"

Alexys left the room. She knew where she was going to go to Adam's workshop knowing that the Doctor and Adam would end up showing up there anyways. She went to the spot where she had her items hidden. Adam didn't have a clue that she had some weapons hidden.

Adam and the Doctor came into the room.

"Alexys I didn't think that you would…" Adam said looking at her with wide eyes.

Alexys laughed and pulled out a gun that was only used on her planet. It had gone with her when she fell through the vortex. "I just thought it was quicker this way. Knew you would catch up to me soon anyways."

The Doctor began to go through the items that Adam had. "Broken." He threw it. "Broken." He threw it as well. "Hairdryer."

Alexys shook her head.

"Mr. Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day." He told him.

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that."

"I could do."

Alexys shook her head. "I don't see you ever getting into a fight kid."

"What're you gonna do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" He said pulling out another item. "Oh, yes. Lock and load."

Alexys looked at him. "Shall we, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

The two of them ran out the room and went for the stairs. They began to run up the stairs in hopes that they would get to Rose. They both made it to the top floor.

"Get out of the way!" The Doctor called to Rose. He held his gun up.

Alexys held up her gun.

Rose looked at them both in shock. What was this all about.

"Rose, get out of the way, now!"

"No! 'Cos I won't let you do this!"

"That thing killed hundred of people."

"It's not the one pointing guns at me."

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"You aren't the only one there." Alexys said narrowing her eyes.

"Look at it." Rose said moving a little bit.

"What's it doing?"

"It's sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But it can't."

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me, it's changing. What about you Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

The Doctor lowered his gun. "I couldn't." He said softly lost.

Rose stared at him.

"I wasn't…" The Doctor looked between them. "Oh, Rose. They're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're Mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness… Rose… give me orders! Order me to die."

"I can't do that."

"Rose." Alexys said lowering her gun. "Move… I can help it."

Rose looked at her with wide eyes.

The Doctor nodded his head.

Rose moved away from the Dalek.

Alexys moved towards it.

"Witch." The Dalek said looking at her.

"The last one." Alexys said nodding her head. She brought her hand back and threw it forward. A blast of bright red light shot from it hitting the Dalek destroying it and it's armour. Alexys closed her eyes. She was upset with herself that she had to kill again.

DWDWDW

The Doctor and Rose stood with Alexys outside of the Tardis.

The Doctor had his hand on it. "Little piece of home. Better than nothing."

"Is that the end of it?" Rose asked looking at him. "The Time War?"

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that."

Alexys shook her head. "You aren't the only one." She told him with a small smile.

The Doctor nodded his head knowing that was very much true. He knew what she was. He knew that she was the last of the Witch race. He now found someone else who knew what it was like to be alone. He knew what he needed to do.

"The Dalek survived… maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know. In here." He said pointing to his head. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor smiled back. "Yeah." He turned his attention to the platinum blonde haired woman. "So Alexys right?"

Alexys nodded her head.

"Would you like to travel with us?"

Alexys's eyes went wide. "You're not…"

"I'm not joking. Come with us. The last of the Witches shouldn't be alone."

Alexys smiled and then nodded her head. "Thank you." She said softly.

Adam jogged up to him. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared… they're closing down the base."

The Doctor turned and faced him his arms were folded.

"Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement. Like it never existed."

"About time." Rose said shaking her head.

Adam let out a sigh. "I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." The Doctor said. He wasn't going to have a fourth person on his ship.

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars..." Rose said hinting to the Doctor. She wanted Adam to come with them. She liked him and that was what she was blinded to at that moment.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then."

"He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help."

"He left you down there!"

"So did you!" Rose said shaking her head.

Alexys shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked looking at the two of them. "We've got to leave."

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Rose, he's a bit pretty."

"I hadn't noticed."

Alexys shook her head. She knew that the yellow and pink girl had noticed. There was no way not to.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows skeptically at the girl and then turned to the Tardis. "On your own head." He said unlocking the door.

"What are you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in."

Alexys, The Doctor and Rose went inside of the Tardis.

"Doctor? What're you standing inside a box? Rose? Alexys?" Adam peered through the door and then slowly stepped inside.

Rose turned and faced him. "Welcome to the Tardis." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor hit the buttons to start the engines up and they were off.

"Doctor?" Rose saying his name.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to show Adam around."

The Doctor nodded his head.

Rose grinned. "Come on." She said taking Adam's hand leading him away.

The Doctor looked at Alexys.

Alexys looked at him when she felt his eyes on her. "What?" She asked softly.

The Doctor shook his head. "How long were you there?"

"Two years."

"Why didn't you try to find a way off?"

"Earth?" Alexys looked into his eyes. "Well… I didn't think that there were any Time Lords alive. You've proven me wrong."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I found a witch."

Alexys smiled at him. She was glad that he had found her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. A little bit of a change with Alexys. But please remember that the name of this series is called Warrior Witch so there is going to be points where she changes into the warrior side of her wehre is going to be questionable. It is just how she is going to be for a little bit. Here is a taste of the next chapter.

**The Doctor, Rose, and Alexys stepped out of the Tardis.**

"**So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship… no wait a minute, space station, and uh… go and try that gate over there. Off you go." He said leaning against the Tardis.**

"**200,000?"**

"**200,000." The Doctor confirmed. **

"**Kay." Rose said with a smile.**

**The Doctor just grins as Rose giggled opening the door to the Tardis. **

**Alexys looked at him. "Why did you do that?" **

**He looked at her. He brought his finger to his lips and then lowered it before winking. **

That is the end of the little taste. What do you guys think? Please review and please check out my tumblr Rainbow-haired-girl. That will be where I will be posting for the days that I will be updating and which stories. Until next time.


	3. Show Off

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. I hope that you like this chapter. I know that is probably not as good as my other story, but I am trying my best to make my characters enjoyable. Will Alexys hit Adam for mistakes or will she just yell at him? We will find out soon enough as we go through The Long Game episode in this chapter and in the next. I would write them in single chapters each episodes, but I don't like doing that because that makes the chapters a bit bulky and I don't like bulky chapters unless they are needed. I mean truly needed. So without further ado Chapter 3 of Between the Lines. Allons-y!

**Chapter 3**

Show Off

The Doctor, Rose, and Alexys stepped out of the Tardis.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship… no wait a minute, space station, and uh… go and try that gate over there. Off you go." He said leaning against the Tardis.

"200,000?"

"200,000." The Doctor confirmed.

"Kay." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor just grins as Rose giggled opening the door to the Tardis.

Alexys looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

He looked at her. He brought his finger to his lips and then lowered it before winking.

Alexys shook her head. Of course he would want to show off in some way. But allowing a human to show off, well that was something that was random to her.

"Adam? Out you come." Rose said with a smile.

Adam stepped out and his mouth hung open. This was new to him. Indeed.

Alexys shook her head and pressed her hand on the bottom of his wide hanging open mouth. "You'll catch flies that way laddie."

Adam's cheeks flushed red. He wasn't expecting his friend well someone he had called a friend to tell him that. That meant that she was not human either, but with how she acted well it did point out the fact that she truly wasn't. And it didn't seem to bother him. "Oh my God." He whispered as he looked around.

Alexys crossed her arm and looked at the two humans with a small smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

"Like Alexys."

"Hey don't bring me into this." She said looking at Adam.

"Where are we?" Adam asked in confusion.

Alexys looked over at the Doctor who winked at her. She shook her head when she saw him bring his finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet.

"Good question. Let's see. So, um… judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000."

Adam nodded his head. His mind was blown.

"If you listen… engines."

The Doctor looked over at Rose with a smile on his face.

"We're on some sort of space station. Yeah. Definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down." She said pulling on the neck of her outfit that she was wearing. "Tell you what, let's try that gate. Come on." She said running towards the gate.

"Go on Adam." Alexys said pushing him a bit.

The three of them followed Rose through the gate. They come upon the observation deck.

Rose grinned. "Here we go! And this is…" She paused looking down upon the earth.

Adam held onto the railings as he made his way to her side.

Alexys shook her head. "He's going to faint."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care if pretty boy passed out. He wanted Rose to have fun and now that he had a witch with him he wanted her to enjoy herself as well.

Rose was awestruck. It was beautiful to her. "I'll let the Doctor describe it."

The Doctor shook his head. He should have known that this was coming. Rose was in awe of what she had seen. "The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species with mankind right in the middle."

Adam faints.

Alexys shook her head. "I called it."

"He's your boyfriend." He muttered to Rose.

Rose shook her head. "Not any more."

"Who should wake him?" Alexys questioned looking at the two of them.

The three of them looked down at Adam.

"How about you wake him?" Rose asked looking at Alexys.

Alexys shook her head. "No one wants to wake up with the way that I wake people up."

The Doctor looked at her in confusion. Now what did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Rose asked in confusion.

Alexys rubbed the back of her head. "Well… I dump water on the person."

The Doctor's eyes widened. He only knew of one person that did that and no she couldn't be his wife. No, no no. That was not possible. His wife died. She died years ago. And there was nothing he could do about it. She had died a terrible death.

Alexys saw a flash of hurt go over the Doctor's eyes. She looked away and closed her eyes. She knew that it was her fault that he was looking like that. She wished that she could tell him, but would he believe her?

Rose kneeled down next to Adam and shook him awake.

Adam jumped due to the force of Rose's shake. "What happened?" He questioned looking around in confusion.

"You fainted." Alexys said not even looking at him. She was looking out the window at the planet Earth of this year 200,000. "Come on."

The four of them walked through one of the corridors.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at is most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners…"

"Out of the way!" A man said rudely.

Alexys shook her head. "So much for manners."

Rose examines what is behind them that seems to be he fast food. "Fine cuisine?" Rose questioned looking at him.

"My watch must be wrong." The Doctor said looking down at it. He shook his head. "No, it's fine… weird."

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought i was." Rose said looking at him playfully.

"My history's perfect."

"Well, obviously not."

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?" Adam asked looking around.

Alexys looked around. Now that was odd. The Doctor's history was never wrong. Not like this. Something was really wrong here.

"Good question. Actually, that is a good question." The Doctor put his arm around Adam's shoulder. "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." Adam admitted.

Alexys shook her head. Time sickness? That never happened as far as she knew. Perhaps it was just humans. She didn't know. Not really.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub." The Doctor looked at the chef. "Oi, mate, how much is a cronk burger?"

"two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now, join the queue." The chef told hm.

"Money. We need money." The Doctor went to a cash point and pulled his sonic screwdriver out. "Have to use a cash point."

Rose, Alexys, and Adam followed him while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the cash point.

He got a futuristic credit card. He handed it to Adam. "There you go. Pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." He walked away from Adam and grabbing onto Alexys's arm.

"How does it work?" Adam asked in confusion.

The Doctor stopped and turned on his heels causing Alexys to run into him.

She gripped onto his hand tighter which caused the Doctor to look at her. "Sorry." She said softly.

He patted her arm knowing that it was his fault that she had run into him like that. "Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers."

Rose laughed at what he had said.

Alexys looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. What the hell?

"Or is that just me?" He questioned himself. He shook his head. "Stop asking questions, go on, do it." He made a motion with his hand which was telling him to shoo and look around.

Adam began to walk into the crowd.

"Off you go then." The Doctor told Rose with a smile. "Your first date."

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at him with a cheeky smile. "You're going to get a smack, you are."

The Doctor grinned at the thought, but he knew that Rose wouldn't do that. He looked at Alexys once Rose had taken off. "Alright you're coming with me."

Alexys looked at him. "I kind of figured that with how you're still holding onto my hand." She said looking at their locked hands.

"Come on. We got to find out where the hell we are."

Alexys nodded her head. "Yeah."

The two of them found two women talking to each other. Perhaps they would be able to help them figure out what was going on.

"Erm… this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me and my friend where we are?" The Doctor asked Cathica and Suki.

"Floor 139… could they write it any bigger?" Cathica said pointing at the huge sign that was on the wall.

"Floor 139 of what?" Alexys asked softly looking at both of the girls.

"Must've been a hell of a party." Cathica said letting out a sigh.

"Oh, you're on Satellite Five." Suki said with a smile.

"What's Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" Cathica said crossing her arms.

"Look at us, we're stupid." The Doctor said with a smile hoping that it would work on Cathica and Suki to get the answers that they needed.

"Hang on, wait a minute, are you two a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

The Doctor didn't know how to answer Suki.

"Oh well done. You've got us." Alexys said pushing the Doctor behind her a bit. Alexys had some how stolen his Psychic paper. She showed it to them.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." Suki told Cathica as well not realizing telling the Doctor and Alexys.

"Right." Cathica said clearing her throat. "Fire away, ask your it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything."

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know. So this is what we do." Cathica said leading them to the screens.

Suki smiled at the Doctor nervously.

Alexys felt her heart drop. No… not this again. There was always some kind of problem with being around the Doctor. Always.

"Latest news… sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day… spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant."

"I get it. You broadcast the news." The Doctor said in wonder. Now this was something new to him.

"We are the news." Cathica said with a smile.

Suki smiled at the Doctor.

He smiled back at her.

"We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us."

An alarm goes off and people began to leave the canteen area.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" The Doctor called to them.

Alexys shook her head. "Must you call them that?"

"Yes."

Alexys just crossed her arms. This was going to be a long one that was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 3. I do apologize for it taking me so long to get this chapter up. I just didn't have my mind frame into writing Doctor Who. I actually had to watch Doctor Who in order to write this chapter and get into the swing of writing for it again even though it really hasn't been that long for me to do that. Please leave a review and I will try to update soon. Until next time.


End file.
